Field of the Invention: The present invention relates oligomers which contain functional groups enabling them to be reactive with other materials containing co-reactable functional groups.
Brief Description of the Prior Art: Alkyl acrylamidoglycolate alkyl ethers and their use in making vinyl addition polymers and curable compositions containing such addition polymers are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,320; 4,530,960, 4,656,308 and 4,755,623. Such compositions are curable with amine. Also, these polymers are self-curable or are curable by reaction with materials containing hydroxyl or carboxyl functionalities. Such materials, when they cure, do not generate free formaldehyde.
Curable compositions containing beta-hydroxyalkylamide groups which are curable with polycarboxylic acids and polycarboxylic acid anhydrides are also known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,917; 4,101,606; 4,115,637 and 4,138,541. These compositions are curable without the generation of free formaldehyde.